walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Sanity
:Sanity is the ability to think and behave in a normal and rational manner. Many characters lose this ability during the zombie apocalypse. Typically, the loss of one's sanity is attributed to the death of a close family member, friend, or by a harrowing event. Occurrences The Comic *Shane slowly becomes insane; facing the fact that he will never have Lori and that Rick now runs the camp. (Days Gone Bye) *Carol loses her sanity as no one talked to her and trusted her after her attempted suicide, wanting attention. (Comic Series) *Michonne had talks with her dead boyfriend as a way of coping. (Comic Series) *Rick loses his mind after the death of his wife and baby. (Issue 48) *Morgan breaks down after the surprise death of his son. (Comic Series) *Andrea talks to Dale's hat long after his death as a way of coping. (Comic Series) *Negan is shown to be slightly unstable as he goes from being cocky and playful to being ruthless and narcissistic in an instant. (Comic Series) The TV-Series *Shane slowly loses his sanity after facing the fact that he will never have Lori and Carl for himself and that Rick now runs the camp, eventually leading to him attempting to kill Rick, three different times. (Wildfire - Better Angels) *Rick loses his sanity after learning of the death of Lori and begins to have hallucinations: having conversations with deceased people over the phone, seeing Shane as one of the Woodbury guards, and seeing hallucinations of Lori in her wedding dress and her previous clothing before her death. (Killer Within, Say the Word, Made to Suffer, The Suicide King, Home, This Sorrowful Life) *The Hermit seems to have lost his sanity due to threatening to call the cops after Rick and his group break in. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *The Governor loses his sanity after the death of his daughter Penny. (Made to Suffer) *Morgan is seen to have lost his sanity after the death of his son at the hands of his undead wife, whom he finally had to put down. (Clear) Webisodes *B.J. loses sanity, killing his co-workers and finding humor in others suffering. (Cold Storage) The Video Game *Lilly becomes paranoid after supplies were vanishing around the Motor Inn in Episode 3, and ends up shooting Doug/Carley in a heated argument when interrogating Ben Paul on the side of the road. (Long Road Ahead) *C. Oberson becomes a tyrant in Crawford, and begins to persecute and eliminate any residents who were under the age of 14, required special care, or who refused to follow his laws.(Around Every Corner) *The Stranger becomes psychotic after Lee Everett's group steals his family's supplies from his station wagon at the end of Episode 2, keeping his wife's zombified head inside a bowling bag.(Video Game) Dead Reckoning *Gary Taylor goes insane after killing Paul and is arrested by Shane. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game Coming Assault Coming The Novel Series *Brian Blake goes insane after the death of his brother, niece, and friend. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes Category:Article stubs